Stutterin
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: He's basically in love with the multi-champion from Long Island. All she wants to be with him is friends. But with just one small incident happen, would something happen between the Raw Superstar & Raw Diva ?
1. Chapter 1

**Lana: Even though the "summary" I posted for this story is different from the now-actual story itself—I actually had a different train of thought for this—I think it's the same kind of path that I wanted it to take, but yeah :P I hope you enjoy :D :D…and the inspiration for this fic is the song "Stutterin" by Fefe Dobson :D :D**

**.x.**

"Ya gotta be kidding me?" Haylie asked as she was looking at the sheet that she was given.

"Nope—you're in a match with my bro," Said Talia.

"The fuck did I do to deserve this shit?" Haylie asked.

"Nothing—why?" Talia asked.

"Because basically I'm getting myself in a 2 on 1 assault basically at the end of it all," Haylie said.

Talia opened her mouth to say something, but then shut her mouth because she had nothing to say. "Exactly—you finally agree with me on that," Haylie said before walking away.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Long Island, New York she is the Divas Champion and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

_Take it Off _started as Haylie made her usual entrance down to the ring wearing a Hell Bunny Pink Tattoo Corset, black low rise ripped jean short shorts and black Converse low top sneakers with the WWE Championship on her right shoulder and the Divas Championship around her abdomen. When she rolled into the ring, she posed for the fans, handed the ref her title belts and waited for Alex.

_**Awesome!**_

"And her opponent, being accompanied by The Miz, from Fairfax Station, Virginia Alex Riley!"

Mike's theme started as him and Alex made their usual entrances. When Alex got in the ring he did what he normally did then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF Towards the End**

When it came pretty close to the end, and when Haylie had Alex in position, she did her imfamous _Surgical Free _which would lead her to get the one two three.

"Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

When she was declared the winner, and when the ref handed her one of titles back—which was the WWE Championship, Haylie felt that Mike was behind her so she turned around and smacked him in the face with the title belt, then she received her Divas belt and got her hand raised in victory.

When Haylie made it to the back and met up with Talia, Talia said, "Wow—you still have it,"

"Since when I _didn't _have it?" Haylie asked as she took a swig out of her water, and while Haylie was minding her own business, Talia overheard a conversation going on between Mike & Alex who were not too far from the 2 Divas, and what the 2 jackasses were talking about really had Talia interested.

"Whoa, let me get this straight, _you _love Haylie?"

"Yeah,"

"How the hell did it start man? Like to ever love a girl like Haylie, there's obviously gotta be a beginning,"

"The beginning of NXT,"

"You're planning on asking her out?"

"Probably I don't know,"

"Well, go for it, she'll say yeah to you, she did for me, and that yeah lasted for 2 years,"

"Who broke it off by the way?"

"Me,"

Silence. "No seriously?"

"Fine her,"

"Why?"

"Accidentally called her fat,"

"Whoa—you're an ass,"

"Yo Talia," Haylie said taking Talia out of her trance of overhearing on her brothers conversation with his mentor.

"Yeah, what?" Talia asked.

"Wanna head back to the hotel?" Haylie offered.

"Sure,"

**.x.**

"Dude what was up with you earlier?" Haylie asked as her and Talia ended up entering their hotel room.

"What?" Talia asked.

"Well you were in a trance and the only time that I catch you in one of those is that if you were concentrating on something—so spill it chick, what was it?" Haylie asked.

"Alright fine—I was just overhearing a conversation with my brother and Mike," Talia said.

Haylie laughed before saying, "Really?"

"Yeah," Talia said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Me and Viv always did that when we were younger," She added, referring to her five year older sister Vivian.

"Wow anyways, what was it about?" Haylie asked.

Talia was a little hesitant for a few moments before saying, "Nothing—just some random bullshit,"

"Wow—you listen on your bro's convos about nothing?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah basically," Talia said.

"Wow you're are messed up," Haylie joked but Talia threw a pillow at the Punk Diva.

"What?" Haylie asked. "It was a joke. Honestly,"

**5 AM**

It was around five in the freaking morning when Haylie's phone decided to ring like there was no tomorrow. "The fuck?" Haylie asked as she somehow woke up from that. Like come on, the ringer was the alarm that prisons used whenever someone escapes for it, what would you expect from it? Anyways, she grabbed the phone off of the night table beside her and saw that it was a text. "Whoever is fucking texting me at this late at night is so going to get fucking hurt, not even funny,"

_Hey—sorry if this is possibly going to wake you up, but, ahha you would prob think this is LOL worthy but  
do u wanna have lunch & movie w/ me ? u no, as friends sort of thing ?  
hit me up with a txt whenever your awake :-D  
-Alex :-D_

Haylie thought about it for a few minutes before replying to it.

_Hey and yeah, this unfortunately woke me up :-(, but hey? I could sleep, right ?  
anyways yeah, I'll take u up on that offer :-D  
Just tell me the deets whenever u get this, k ?  
-Haylie XoXoXo :D_

Haylie placed the phone back onto the nightstand and was about to go back to sleep, but her phone started to ring again. "The fuck? He's up _this _late?" Haylie asked herself as she re-grabbed the phone and saw his reply.

_Oh, sorry bout that :-( get some sleep if ur up this early ahha xD  
but anyways, hope about I come get you around 11:00-11:30  
I'll even allow you 2 pick the movie ? want dat ?  
-Alex :-D_

"Is he treating me like I'm six?" Haylie asked herself before replying.

_Hey, I can't help it if I'm up this early, blame my childhood :p_

_Back 2 the topic at hand :D, sure, sounds about the good time 2 have me woken up in time xD  
and can we watch _Yogi Bear? _Please *inserts electronic puppy dog face*  
-Haylie XoXoXo :D_

Well it wasn't 5 seconds later that she had gotten her reply from Alex.

_Am I tlking 2 a 23 yr old ? or a 23 yr old who is secretly 5 ? xD  
anyways sure, I'll txt u more deets when ur actually more awake then a zombie staring at the phone screen xD  
-Alex :-D_

"Yay, that gives me more of an excuse to sleep," Haylie said as she placed the phone back on the nightstand and went back to sleep with a little bit of a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Trudel," Talia said as she was shaking Haylie awake. "Get your blond ass up,"

"What time is it?" Haylie asked groggily as she sat up in her bed.

"Ten thirty—and I've read that a certain brother of mine is supposed to pick you up at eleven," Talia said.

"First, how the hell do you know that?" Haylie asked.

"When I woke up, I wanted to know what the fuck was that beeping noise last night so I ended up reading the texts between you and Alex," Talia said.

"Secondly, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Haylie asked.

"Because I wanted you to at least have _some _sleep," Talia said as Haylie got out of her bed and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Few Moments Later**

"Talia—what should I wear between these two outfits?" Haylie asked.

Talia went over to Haylie and saw the two outfits on the bed—one was a Paperdoll Zombie Green Cami Top, Tripp Black Bleached Women's Jeans and on the floor infront of it were black Ugg boots. Beside the outfit, was a light green cami, Lip Service Flare Lace Up Women's Jeans and low rise orange Converse shoes.

"I go with the light green cami one," Talia said as Haylie got the outfit and went into the bathroom to change. As soon as Haylie was done, there was a knock on the door. When Haylie exited the bathroom—the time was _11:29 _"Huh—he's a minute early," Haylie commented.

"My brother _early?" _Talia asked. "He's usually like 2 hours late or something," She commented as she opened the door to see none other than her brother-wearing a grey dress down shirt, black jeans and black dress shoes. "You look cute," Alex said, complimenting Haylie's choice of an outfit.

"You look excellent," Haylie said and once the duo left and the door was closed, Talia started to laugh….for no reason whatsoever.

**.x.**

_**FF to Movies**_

"You know I could've paid," Haylie said as soon as her and Alex entered the movie theatre and got their seats, which was way back in the theatre.

"Well sorry that I was raised to be a gentlemen towards women," Alex said with what looked like a roll of his eyes.

"Well it ain't my fault that half the guys I ever come across act like an ass," Haylie commented, and was about to say something else, but the movie started so she instantly shut her mouth.

**FF Towards the End of Movie**

When the movie was over, Haylie & Alex were back in his car and they were driving back to the hotel.

"Thanks for taking me out this afternoon—actually had a good time," Haylie said with a small smile on her face.

"Same—we should do it again sometime," Alex offered.

"I like that," Haylie said with a smile on her face, "just name a time that you know that you and me aren't busy as fuck and a place and I'll gladly agree to it," she added.

Alex thought about it for a few moments before offering, "This Saturday coming up, and, basically just hang out or something," He was about to say something else, but then realized the context of the phrase that just escape his mouth and then added, "you know? As friends,"

When they ended up back in the hotel parking lot, they got out of the car and Haylie answered, "Sure," Few moments later as Alex was being kind enough and walked Haylie back to her room, she commented, "You're actually _really _nice, you know that, right?"

"Really?" Alex asked, "how so?"

"Well you're actually the only guy that I've ever had either an actual date or a friend date that didn't insult me and just left me by myself," Haylie said.

"Well those dudes are a bunch of complete nerds for not understanding that they're wasting a perfectly good opportunity to spend time with one of the most awesome chicks I've ever seen," Alex said.

"Really?" Haylie asked. "You think I'm awesome _despite _me beating your ass on occasions on some Mondays and the occasional Tuesdays when you were a rookie on NXT?" She asked.

"Yeah," Was all that came out of his mouth, and then after that Haylie ended up stopping the both of them and she hugged Alex, stating, "You do know that you're one of my best guy friends, right?"

"Yeah," Alex said, basically lying through his teeth. He didn't want to be 'just best friends' with Haylie—he wanted something _more _then that.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how did it go?" Talia asked as she saw Haylie enter the hotel room.

"Good—we ended up making plans for this Saturday," Haylie said.

"Awwhee, 2 dates in the same week, how cute," Talia said.

"Alright, first off Talia, they're not dates, they're…." Haylie trailed off, trying to figure out what to say.

"Dates?" Talia guessed.

"No—they're like hangouts," Haylie said as she sat on the bed and was trying to find her laptop. "because for the obvious fact that we're not even dating," She added.

"but you guys would make such a fucking cute couple, it wouldn't be funny anymore," Talia said.

"No we don't," Haylie said.

"Trudel—I keep on receiving Tweets from my fans stating that I should hook up you and Alex together, fuck, I keep on getting Superstars and Divas telling me to hook you two up for the obvious fact that you two look fucking cute together, and should be together," Talia said.

"All I know is that Alex doesn't want a relationship to happen between the two of us probably because of the reason that he doesn't want the relationship to ruin our friendship or something," Haylie said.

"_Oh Haylie, you don't not know how much you are wrong on that part," _Talia thought.

**.x.**

**Next Day**

"Dude, you're eyes are like literally glued to your phone, what's up with that?" Talia asked. It was the next day and the 2 Raw Divas were getting ready to leave for the next city.

"I don't know—just texting people, I guess?" Haylie said.

"Is one of them my brother?" Talia asked.

"Sheesh, after like one hangout, you think we're dating or something?" Haylie asked.

"Well maybe you two are heading down that path, you two just don't know it yet," Talia said then Haylie threw another pillow at her. "What's up with you throwing pillows at me?"

"I don't know, for fun I guess," Haylie said. "So, we still traveling or what?"

"Yeah—but we got two more people for some reason,"

"Bellas?" Haylie asked.

"No," Talia said.

"Oh thank God I can't stand them," Haylie said. "Then who?"

"Mike and Alex," Talia said.

"Mike?" Haylie asked. "Him?" She asked.

"Hey—you should be happy. You get to be traveling with your future boyfriend," Talia said happily before getting _another _pillow thrown at her.

"Fuck off about that Kiley," Haylie said jokingly.

"Don't—hey, are you…_blushing?" _Talia asked.

"No—you know my cheeks get red this time of year," Haylie said.

"Uh huh sure they do princess," Talia said.

"You think I'm lying?" Haylie asked.

"No—you just sound like you are," Talia said.

"I'm serious—my cheeks get naturally red during the winter," Haylie said.

"Once again, uhuh sure they do," Talia said with a roll of her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why is Trudel silent?" Mike asked.

Him, Alex, Talia and Haylie were on their way to the next city, where Mike (being Mr. Captain Obvious) had to point out the quietness coming out of the Punk Diva.

"Um—that would be because she's sleeping you dumbass," Talia said.

"Why does your sister act mean towards me?" Mike asked randomly towards Alex.

"She hangs with Haylie, who also acts mean to you," Alex started. "What do you expect?" He asked.

"Yah you _do _got a point there," Mike said, then officially declaring in his head that Haylie is now a bad influence on people. Few minutes later when they were getting gas for the car, Haylie finally woke up and asked, "Are we there yet?"

"With Mike driving, I would say _no," _Talia said.

"He's driving?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah,"

"I'm shocked that we didn't die," Haylie said.

"Oh ha ha very funny Trudel," Mike said as he entered the car and restarted it up. "What?" Haylie asked. "I'm stating the truth, Hey, do you even _know _where we are?" She asked.

"Somewhere in the Southern states," Alex said.

"Where's our next show anyways because little Miss Redhead kindly forgot to mention that to me," Haylie said, referring to Talia.

"Phoenix," Talia said.

"Thank you," Haylie said as she went and started listening to her iPod.

**.x.**

When the 2 superstars and 2 Divas finally entered their room, they were trying to figure out something: who was getting what bed?

"So—who's getting what bed?" Haylie asked—then she instantly regretted those words coming out of her mouth.

"Well, I was thinking that me and Mike would share a bed and you and Alex would," Talia offered.

"Hey—I didn't agree to—" Mike started to say, but got cut off by Talia elbowing him in the ribs and glaring at him, signalling that he should know where the fuck Talia was going to what she was saying. "Do you guys mind that?" Talia asked.

"Nah," Both Alex and Haylie said at the same time.

"Alright—it's settled in, now, who's ready to get some food because I'm hungry as hell," Talia said.

**.x.**

_**Around 2:17PM**_

The 2 Raw superstars and 2 Raw Divas were bored, and since they didn't wanna go to bed—they decided to watch a movie, and Haylie didn't mind it when Alex decided to sit beside her—but when it came to the movie that they decided to watch—Haylie wanted to murder the person who decided on it in the first place (probably Mike just to piss her off). Few minutes into the film (not knowing) Haylie ended up squeezing the life out of Alex's wrist.

He turned to see Haylie doing that and Haylie quickly saw that and whispered, "Sorry," before letting go.

"What's wrong?" Alex whispered.

"It's just that I'm freaking terrified of Jason," Haylie whispered. "Been like that since I was three," She added.

"Here," Alex whispered, entwining his hand into the Long Island native's hand. "whenever you feel scared, just squeeze it as hard as you want,"

Haylie smiled and whispered, "Thanks," and continued watching the movie.

**FF to 4:15AM**

When the movie was over—Mike and Talia were the only ones up (huh, must like the movie or something :P ) and noticed the other two were fast asleep—with their hands still together, plus there was now an added effect of Haylie's head lying on Alex's chest and Alex's arm was around Haylie's shoulders. "Awwhee," Talia whispered. "See, I told you they might become a couple," She added.

"Or," Mike whispered, "it could be that he was offering his hand to her to squeeze incase she was scared of Jason," He added.

"You just picked that movie because you clearly knew that Haylie was scared of Jason so that," Talia whispered, pointing to Haylie and Alex's hands together, "could happen."

Mike was silent before stating, "Yeah basically,"

"And I wonder why I haven't murdered you yet," Talia whispered, lightly facepalming her forehead.

"That's because I'm—" Mike started.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot that you were awesome," Talia whispered sarcastically.

"Were?" Mike whispered. "I _am _awesome," He whispered.

"Look—I'll fight with you when I'm fully awake—now get some sleep," Talia whispered as she yawned and walked over to her bed and went to bed. Few minutes before Mike did the same thing, he went over the other bed, grabbed the blanket off of it, and placed it over Haylie and Alex—sort of like tucking them in, then he went over to his bed, got in and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Day**

"They're still asleep?" Talia asked as she woke up at around one thirty PM to see Alex & Haylie still asleep.

"Knowing Haylie, yeah," Mike said.

"Oh yeah, forgot she has DSPS," Talia said, sounding like an idiot.

"And I thought blondes were supposed to be the dumb ones," Mike commented, which made Talia smack his arm. "Shut up, blondes are perfectly smart—Haylie's a prime example of one," Talia said.

"Her? Smart? Dude, she dropped out of highschool in Grade 12, how does that make her classify as smart?" Mike asked.

"She dropped out of Grade 12? How the fuck do you know?" Talia asked.

"Did you just suddenly forgot that me and her dated before," Mike said.

"Oh yeah, and how did that turn out?" Talia asked.

"Me accidentally calling her fat and her beating me to a bloody pulp as usual," Mike said, making Talia laugh. "Shut up, it ain't funny," Mike said.

"Yeah, not for you, but funny as hell for me," Talia said laughing as she entered the shower.

**.x.**

"Talia up or down?" Haylie asked as she was sitting infront of a mirror in the hotel room, trying to figure out how to wear her hair.

"Up—you look better with a pony tail," Talia said as she watched Haylie put her hair in a high side pony tail. "Perfect—now, what are we doing?" Haylie asked.

"Well the guys decided to head out for some reason and everybody that we know are busy with shit so….girls day in?" Talia offered.

"Perfect,"

_**FF Few Hours**_

"Why are we seeing Punky lying on the floor being fed Smarties by a black hair redhead?" Mike asked as him and Alex entered their room to see exactly what he said. Haylie was lying on the floor like she was a three year old and Talia was on her knees beside her head literally feeding her Smarties and laughing.

"Her idea, not mine," Talia said.

"Hey, don't be blaming it on me, I wanted to be fed Skittles," Haylie said as she sat up.

"I only had Smarties so suck it up Buttercup," Talia said.

"I always thought she blew," Mike commented with a shrug of his shoulders before starting to block a bunch of Smarties. "Shut up jerk-off," Haylie said.

"Hey—I was just making a comment, no need to throw Smarties at me," Mike said, then Haylie did just that: Threw more Smarties at the Awesome One. "Hey—what did I just say two seconds ago?" Mike asked.

"Throw Smarties at you," Haylie guessed.

Talia got back on her two feet, walked over to her brother and said, "It's just dealing with two year olds,"

"Nah—I think Haylie's more like six—Mike's probably just a three year old," Alex said, making Talia laugh. Then the twenty one year old notice something in Alex's hand and asked, "What's dat?" And pointed to the object that she was talking about.

"Something for the blondie," Alex said handing the box to his sister. Talia opened it to see a diamond heart necklace. "My God—this is beautiful," Talia said, then quieted her voice down and said, "Why haven't you asked her out yet idiot?"

"I don't know if she feels the same," Alex said with the same volume of voice Talia has.

"Like dude, you two knew each other for _how _long?" Talia asked.

"Few months,"

"Exactly—she must have some possible feelings for you or something," Talia commented, then turned her attention to the two "kids" sitting on the floor and asked, "Who's going to clean the mess?"

Haylie pointed to Mike and Mike pointed to Haylie.

"Yeah—it's like dealing with kids," Talia commented.

"Is not," Mike and Haylie said together.

"Case proven," Talia said.


	6. Chapter 6

**FF to Saturday**

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)**_

It was the Saturday that Haylie and Alex planned to hangout together, and he was currently driving her and himself to the place that he planned on taking her for most of the day, and the song _Raise Your Glass _by Pink was just finishing up on the radio station that they were listening to. "I dare you to sing the next song that comes on," Alex said.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"No matter what song comes on, I dare you to sing it," Alex said.

"Alright—but same thing goes for you. The song after the song I sang, you gotta do the same, no matter what," Haylie said.

"Deal," Alex said, then heard the next song on the radio, but cursed in his head for not doing the thing in the first place.

_**Don't paitronize, I realize  
I'm losing and this is my real life  
I'm half asleep, and I am wide awake  
This habit is always so hard to break**_

_**I don't want to be the bad guy  
I've been blaming myself and I think you know why  
I'm killing time and time's killing you  
Everyway that I do**_

_**Did you say "Please just follow me"  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else**_

_**Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I cant try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else**_

_**I'm under the gun, you're like the only one  
I just can't decide what I'm running from  
This isn't what I wanted, but  
I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut**_

It's not enough, it's never enough  
And I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck  
Can't focus it, but I try it  
over and over again

Did you say "Please just follow me"  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else

Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else

Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like

Did you say "Please just follow me"  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I can't stay with someone else  
I'll try and suck it up  
I just keep fucking up  
I want you all to myself

Did you say "Please just follow me"  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else

"Wow," Alex said after that song was done. "That was amazingly awesome, I don't even know how I'm going to top that,"

"Really? I'm that good? And to think I only sang to people just to piss them off because I'm that bad," Haylie said, wanting to laugh, but hearing the next song on the radio, made her even wanna laugh even freaking more.

_**Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace**_

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

OW!

A few minutes have passed and Haylie was silent as fuck—which was sometimes a bad thing if you're a person who got on her bad side easily. "Go ahead, you could laugh I know I suck," Alex said.

"No—you didn't laugh for mine, I'm not going to laugh at yours—but all I'm going to say is that you're the only male that I ever known that could actually sing good," Haylie said.

"Seriously?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Haylie said. "You sure beat my brother though,"

"Josh that bad?" Alex asked.

"Yeah—I think it was one of this elementary school plays or whatever where they have to sing, and his teacher literally told him to lip synch the song because he was _that _bad," Haylie said.

Alex laughed a little before asking, "Wow—someone sings that bad to the point where someone has to tell them to lip synch something—wow, no offence to him or anything, but that's just sad,"

"I know right, I just hope Faith gets the musical talents from Brina," Haylie said with a jokingly laugh.

"Oh by the way, how is Faith?" Alex asked randomly.

"Pretty good—misses her parents though as usual," Haylie said. "and obviously misses me because I'm the best aunt she ever has," She added with a laugh.

"You're seriously full of yourself when it comes to stuff like that, you know that, right?" Alex asked.

"Well—that's just me, got any problem with that?" Haylie asked jokingly.

Few moments later, Alex was finally at the destination that he wanted—a cliff that looked over some ocean. He parked the car, killed the engine then him and Haylie both got out of the car and ended up sitting on the hood of the car, just staring out at the ocean. Few moments of silence, Alex did another one of his imfamous random comments and said, "You know, you're actually a really nice girl,"

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, like despite even though people—mostly Mike though think that you're a bitch that can't get along with people well, well, you do get along with people great…well, most of the time," Alex started.

"Yeah, pretty much," Haylie said.

"but anyways, no matter what people say anything bad bout you, know that I think the opposite," Alex said.

"Aww, your sweet, you know that, right?" Haylie asked as she leaned her head on his chest and instantly relaxed as soon as she heard the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

"Yeah you keep on telling me that," Alex said.

Haylie laughed before she said, "Yeah, well, it's true,"

When around five minutes rolled around and Haylie ended up fast asleep, not even knowing that he was doing, Alex tilted her head up (somehow) and he planted his lips onto hers for about two minutes before releasing, setting her head back to normal and ended up falling asleep as well.


End file.
